Begin Again
by Gleesuperfan98
Summary: Set durring season 3 durring Hart Rachel Catches Finn cheating and is so hart broken and puck takes her out on a date to make her feel better based off the song Begin Agin by Taylor Swift One Shot Rated M for language


Rachel Walked into the lima bean on a Friday with Kurt and Blaine only to see her newly found best friend Quinn Fabray and her secret fiancé Finn leaning over there coffee to kiss be for Blaine and Kurt new it Rachel was storming over to the table.

"What are you doing Finn" Rachel said holing back the ocean of tears that were forming in her eyes

"Raaaachel I thought you were at dance today" Finn nervously said

"Answer the fucking question Finn what are u doing" Rachel said seaming now more angry that sad while Quinn sat idly by watching the commotion unfold feeling horrible for what she did

"Me and Quinn were getting coffee" Finn innocently said

"So you kiss everyone you have coffee with" Rachel sarcastically said

"Rachel it not like that we were just" Quinn said

"Oh shut up blondie I don't want to hear it" Rachel screamed shocking everyone who knew her around that she actually had a back bone

"Rachel calm down" Finn said putting his hand on hers Rachel quickly retracted

"No Finn I'm not going to calm down n-n-no matter what I do you always go back to her I don't want anything you do with you anymore" Rachel said with tears flooding out of her eyes

"Rachel I'm" Finn started to stay when Rachel cut him off

"Save it Finn I don't want to hear it I'm just done so done" Rachel said while her heart broke in 2

"Rachel don't do this we can work passed it" Finn said tearing up and realizing what a mistake he just made

Rachel didn't respond she just took of her necklace with her engagement ring around it and placed it on the table

"Rach" Finn sincerely said

"Goodbye Finn" Rachel said collecting herself

Rachel walked out of the lima bean with tears streaming out of her eyes on to her favorite pink dress and got in her car and drove home. She cried herself to sleep that night

XXx

Monday Morning she got up and didn't have the energy or the drive to do her morning routine so she just through on black yoga pants and a loose light pink tank top and pulled her hair in to a side braid and went down stairs. She grabbed a granola bar usually she had a gourmet breakfast waiting for her but her dads were away on business grabbed a gray Hollister hoody it was her favorite it was warm and made her feel safe. Then she garbed her keys and left for school.

She got in her car and turn on her favorite radio station and when you and me by life house came on she broke down and cried she couldn't believe it was over then 5 minutes later she realized if she didn't leave soon she would be late for school so she out on her Gucci sun glasses and left she felt nervous going into the lima bean because of the scene she caused yesterday so she stopped at a dunking donuts and got her coffee and continued on her root to school.

XXx

When she got to school everybody was so shocked to see the Rachel Berry in normal clothing she when to her locker and out in her combination and opened it to see picture of Finn and the pig he gave her she suddenly felt a swell of rage come over her and she ripped up the photos got her books and left for class throughout the whole week Rachel did the same thing a tank top yoga pants and a sweat shirt she barley said one word and didn't make eye contact with anybody when the 9th period bell ran on Wednesday by then everybody knew of the break up, Rachel went to her now bare locker got all the books she needed and headed for glee club. She saw that Finn was already there and she sat on the completely different side of room. Kurt sat next to her

"Hey ray are you ok you have barley said 2 words these past two days" Kurt said with sympathetically

"Yea I'm fine" she said

"Ray your" Kurt started to say before Rachel cut him off

"Kurt I know your trying to help but I just want to make it through the day without crying like a baby so if we like couldn't talk about it that would be grate" Rachel said fight back tears

Then Kurt just looked at Rachel and hugged her tightly and sat next to Blaine who through his arm around his boyfriend.

"Mr. Schue I have something I would like to say well sing" Finn said

"Ok" Mr. Schue said

Finn got up and Sang got to be you by one direction then smack in the middle of the song Rachel got up and walked out of the room everybody stood there is shock Kurt ran got up to and run after her but Puck stopped him

"Let me go" Puck said

"What are you gona do make out with her" Finn Sneered at puck

"Fuck off Hudson it's not my fault you fucked the best thing that ever happened to you" Puck angrily said back

Everybody was shock about how much Puck cared for her they didn't know it but Puck always had a soft spot for Rachel and he wouldn't let anything hurt her

**Flashback**:

_A 7 year old Rachel Berry and her 2 fathers sat in temple next to a 7 year old puck and his pregnant mother when the rabbi was done preaching it was time to sing Rachel and Puck both reached for the hymn book at the same time _

"_You can use it" Rachel said _

"_No you can" Puck said _

"_How about we share it" Rachel suggested _

"_Awesome" puck said _

_And that is when it happened she opened her mouth and started to sing and he thought his ears were deceiving him she was Amazing._

"_By the way I'm Rachel Berry" Rachel said _

"_Hi in Noah Puckerman" Puck said  
"Noah I like that name" Rachel said _

**Flashback over**

Puck walked out of the room he searched the hallways for Rachel but didn't hear her but heard soft sobs coming from the bath room he walked in to find Rachel standing over the sink crying her perfect brown eyes out.

"Rachel" Puck said

"Noah what are you doing in here" Rachel said collecting her self

"I came to check on you" Puck said sympathetically pulling her in for a hug

"Oh Noah" Rachel said relaxing in to his hug while he stroked her

Hair trying to calm her down

"Thank you but you don't have to I'm well I'm going to be fine" Rachel said pushing away from Puck

"Exactly because I'm taking you out tonight" Puck said

"You're funny Noah" Rachel said whipping her tears away

"I'm serious no if and or buts" Puck said

"But" Rachel said

"I said no buts" Puck said cutting her off

"At 6 I'll be at that really nice dinner on the corner of Fairfield Street and dowed ave be there" Puck said walking out of the bathroom before Rachel could say anything

"WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR" Rachel said to herself then she grabbed her bag and ran to her car

xXx

As soon as Rachel got home she ran up the stairs she started to blast I Feel Pretty she was dancing around her room trying on dress after dress when she couldn't decide what to wear and how to do her makeup and her hair she made the call

**On the phone**

"_Hello Kurt?" Rachel said in to the phone _

"_Hey ray" Kurt said glad to her happy _

"_Kurt you and Mercedes need to get down to my house pronto"_

"_Should I bring ice cream and the note book" Kurt said _

"_No makeup and hair care products I'm going on a date!" Rachel said _

"_OK we will be there in 5" Kurt said a little surprised _

**End of convocation**

xXx

Ding dong the doorbell rang 7 minutes after the phone call Rachel raced down stairs to get it there stood Kurt and Mercedes ready to go.

"GOOD YOU'RE HERE COME ON TIME IS A TICKIN" Rachel said dragging them up stairs

"So who is this date with" Mercedes asked

"Well it's more of a get together but still I need to look good" Rachel said

"OH just tell us who" Kurt said

"Noah!" Rachel said enthusiastically said

"WHAT!" Kurt said

"Yea cereal Berry Puck" Mercedes said

"He's just trying to cheer me up its innocent I promise you" Rachel said

"OK if you say so" Kurt said

"Alrighty then let's look at your cloths" Mercedes said

After an hour of sorting through cloths they finally choose a white long sleeve dress with a flair bottom with a red belt and red slouchy beret and black heels. Kurt did her hair in loose curls and Mercedes did her makeup it was simple she had plain lip gloss on with pink blossom blush on and sheer light pink eye shadow when they were finally done Rachel realized it was 5:45 if she didn't leave now she would be late but it was Noah he would probably be late any way when Rachel it was 5:55 when she got to the Dinner it was 6:07 she was surprised to see Noah already sitting at the table looking cute as ever he had a black polo on and denim jeans.

"Hi Noah Sorry I'm late" Rachel said

"Oh it's no problem" Puck said getting up and pulling out Rachel's Chair for her

XXx

"So my mom likes watching it's a wonderful life every Christmas" Puck said

"But we don't celebrate Christmas" Rachel asked

"I know she thinks it will help me fit in better if I know christan things"

"But that's crazy" Rachel said confused

"It's my ma she's crazy"

"Ha-ha" Rachel Laughed

XXx

"Ha-ha" Puck was cracking up at a joke Rachel had just made

"You're hilarious Rachel" Puck said

"You think in funny?" Rachel asked

"Yea your supper funny why"

"Finn never thought I was funny…" Rachel trailed off

"Rachel you deserved better that Finn way better" Puck said taking her hand

"I never thought I would be able to get over Finn I haven't been able to get him off my mind but I haven't thought of him once this whole entire time thank you Noah you don't know what it mean to me" Rachel said

"It no problem Ray I had a really enjoyed myself" Puck said

Then a James Taylor Song came on the radio and Rachel started to sing along

"You know James Taylor I thought you only knew Broadway" Puck said with a smirk

"I am actually a big fan I have like all his albums" Rachel laughed

"Wow me to who would have though Rachel berry a James Taylor fan" Puck said

"It's a secret shuu" Rachel said laughing putting her finger over her puckered lips

"Hers your check" a red head waitress said while handing Puck the check

"So how should we split this" Rachel said taking the check from puck

"Oh no no no I'm paying" Puck said taking the check from Rachel

"Now why should I let you pay tat enormous check by yourself?"

"A gentle man always pays on the first date" Puck says with a smirk

"oh so who ever said this was a date" Rachel said

"I did just now" Puck said

"Then you can pay" Rachel said

XXx

When they got out of the restaurant puck walked Rachel to her car

"Goodnight Noah I had a really good time tonight" Rachel said

Instead of responding he leaned in and gently kissed her lips

"A really good time" Rachel said after they were done kissing

"Me to night Ray" Puck said helping Rachel in to her car

After her watched her drive off he felt something he hadn't really felt before it was warm and fuzzy it was love then puck got into his pickup truck and drove of

XXx

The rest of the night Rachel couldn't get puck out of her head she never though she would get over Finn but on a Wednesday in a café she watched it begin again


End file.
